


poems i wrote

by wannabevampire_1



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabevampire_1/pseuds/wannabevampire_1





	1. sadness

The sadness. It inhabits me. It comes to me as a visitor might, when it pleases. It has the key to my house, and it enters as it pleases, and leaves as it desires.  
It presents itself, ready to hold my heart in its grasp and play with it. It takes control, holds tight, doesn't let go, until it knows the pain I have suffered is enough.  
Even tears leave my side. The sadness takes me to the extent that I cannot bear it, yet not so that it is manifested into tears.  
And there I am, stuck in the midst of these two foes of mine, hoping, hoping that something can deliver me from it.  



	2. anger

the anger swells,  
as waves in tide  
it'll stop, i think, as they always do  
but it continues  
past the shore, into the houses  
destruction ensues  
yet it does not cease  
please, i say to it  
please  
but it does not relent  



	3. hollow

trudging through the house  
one step after another  
as quiet as an empty boat in the ocean  
but not nearly as calm  
a haunting walk  
feelings like a Halo over my head  
always there, the brightness blinding as a candle  
waiting, waiting for when the wind will come


	4. dreamers

millions of years ago  
a man looked at the sky  
'look at those, they glow' he said.  
'it's beautiful,' he thought.  
stars, we call them now

thousands of years ago  
a man looked at the sky  
'look at those,' he said. 'they move.'hundreds of years ago  
a man looked at the sky  
'look at those,' he said. 'they wander.'  
planets, we call them now

today  
hundreds, thousands, millions of people look up to the sky  
'they're beautiful,' they think  
'they move,' they think  
'they glow,' they think  
dreamers, i call them  
those who look up and think  
'are we alone?'  
'is there someone else?'  
those who look up at the sky and hope  
dreamers


	5. existence

day by day  
trudging through the same routine   
minute after minute,   
a struggle   
what do i matter   
in the face of existence   
a dot, tiny, unseeable  
in an ocean of lines   
still i push forward   
waiting for those moments of joy   
i try and try and try   
but it has never been harder  
oh, it has never been harder


	6. i'm trying

'smile,' everyone says  
'laugh'  
'be happy'  
but they do not see  
how can i feel joy  
with this cloud of melancholy  
hovering above me  
as a sword  
poised to kill.  
how can  
i do  
make  
create  
knowing everything is for nought  
everything is futile  
like a whisper in the air  
destined not to last  
only to vanish  
like it never mattered


	7. hope

i've been told  
there's a light at the end of the tunnel  
but  
i've been walking  
and walking  
and walking  
for months  
when will it come  
the darkness hurts  
bleeding out  
pain and despair and rage  
each taking its toll  
and nothing to save me  
from it  
'the light will come,' i've heard  
'walk far enough'  
yet i've been in the dark for so long  
i don't need it anymore


	8. hate

two types of people  
when they are hurt, trip over someone's shoe  
what do they do?  
do they smile and say 'it's fine'?  
or do they rage?  
do they apologise?  
or do they demand one?  
fleeting moments of power  
is all the second kind is after  
dominance  
ripping others down to prove yourself better  
we're all humans here  
but where we differ  
is  
do we choose to make this world better?  
or do we choose to spread hate  
it's not as hard as you'd believe  
to make one happy  
'you look beautiful!' someone says and is rewarded with a smile  
'your smile is so nice'  
'i love that outfit'  
millions of sentences  
and yet some choose otherwise  
why, i ask  
why do you choose to spread hate when you can spread love  
isn't the smile they give after a compliment so, so not worth it  
isn't it akin to a gift from god  
such beauty  
such beauty in this world  
and some choose to destroy  
create, i implore you  
create, and  
and the satisfaction you will gain  
it will be unparalleled  
tell someone they look pretty  
tell someone you love the way they walk  
tell someone you love their handwriting, or voice, or hair  
spread love  
and the world will be better for it


	9. thoughts

thoughts  
like drops of water  
small, and fleeting, and light  
look through them, and you see a rainbow  
beauty,  
resplendent in its transparency  
sometimes refreshing  
sometimes calming  
just the once  
when it becomes more  
more, than i ever saw  
more, than i can handle  
then it becomes blue  
the colour of sadness  
the colour of depression  
of unmoving power  
yet power is not always well-received  
or easy to handle  
power hurts, and power corrupts, and it flays  
and then i drown  
in the ever-continuing abyss of the very water i had made  
the more i cry, the more i drown  
deeper and deeper  
until i can do nothing  
but suffocate


End file.
